The Ryuu and The Kitsune
by Ryuuyami69
Summary: Naruto is in despair after Sasuke runs away, and the Kyuubi isn't helping. But what happens when he meets the mysterious Ryuuyami, a man claiming to be able to help naruto gain control over the nine-tails. Definite naruhina with lemons later on
1. The Mysterious Ryuuyami

I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story (Except Ryuuyami) if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together already

The Ryuu and the Kitsune

Gates of Konoha

A ninja and konuichi are sitting in the guard's booth talking. "So, Kumiki, I heard you were single now" the ninja says. "Ya but not to you

Harugawa" the Konuichi says with a sigh. Harugawa winces, "ouch, that's cold. Hey whose that" he point down the road were they see

someone walking toward the gates. Kumiki raises her eyebrows as she looks on the mysterious silhouette. "I don't know but he sure is

cute". She looks at him up and down, he is about 6'4" with long uneven brown hair, going down to his waist in a wild looking way, he were

an absolute black outfit, with loose black pants with several different pockets, his shirt, hugs tight against him, with 2 pockets at the chest

and several straps going across, over the shirt he had a long trench coat so black it almost seemed to absorb the light around it, on his back

the can see a cleave whose blade shape resembles the head of a dragon, other than the edge it too was black. Kumiki looks at his face

noticing a strong handsome with a 5 o'clock shadow, making him look roughish. But the one thing that hits her are his eyes, they are red

with vertical slits for pupils, not evil or ugly eyes, but dangerous nonetheless.

Both guards jump out of their seats and flash in front of the stranger, kunai drawn. Harugawa was the first to speak, "This is the entrance to

konohagakure, Ninja village of the fire land, what is your business here stranger?"

The stranger reaches into one of his various pockets, the guards raise their kunai in defense but are relieved when he pulls out a letter instead of a weapon; they lower the kunai a small amount.

"I wish for an audience with the kage of the village that contains the ninja Uzamaki Naruto."

Harugawa reads the note and quickly says "get Tsunade-sama quick"

Icharaku Ramen

"Naruto you baka, we're going to be late for the meeting." A pink haired kunoichi yells as she enters Icharaku Ramen. Naruto looks up from

his bowl of extra spicy beef ramen, the last few days of stress showing on his face. It's been four days since the prodigy of team 7 Sasuke

ran to join the sound village in his quest for revenge. Naruto's wounds are healed from the fateful battle between rival rivals and best friend.

"O hi sakura," Naruto says in a low tone," sorry I lost track of time". Sakura looks at her remaining teammate and notices that the only

ramen bowl he had was the one in front of him, which was half full. "naruto how long have you been here?" naruto takes a glance at the

clock, "about three hours" Sakura sighs knowing how hard on the blond haired boy sasuke's betrayal has been, it's been as hard on her.

"Come on naruto tsunade wants us lets go" she says in a soft voice. Naruto gets up and sets the money on the table, "ok, let's go"

Hokage tower

Naruto and Sakura enter the Hokage office was they see Kakashi reading his usual book. Tsunade sits behind her disheveled desk looking at

a piece of paper. Upon the genins entrance she looks up "about time you two," they mumble their apologies, tsunade stands up and clears

her throat, "ok you two, I know that it's only been four days but you have to move on, the village needs funds for repair from orochimaru's

attack and we need all the ninja we have on duty. I've been looking through the papers for a fourth person on your team, but everyone else

already has teams. Lucky for us I was still able to find a person." At that she calls in someone from the hall. A tall guy dressed in all black

enters the room. Tsunade continues to speak," this is Ryuuyami, an independent ninja, he belongs to no village. But he has come to this

village to serve us for awhile; he is the new ninja on your team."

The stranger speaks in a kind, almost jovial, voice "I'm Ryuuyami, you can call me Ryuu-kun if you would prefer, I hope I can help you, and in

the end leave you with a good impression of me" he bows deeply his long hair almost touching the ground" Naruto looks at Ryuu with an

incredulous look, " You've gotta be kidding me this tall dobe is our new teammate. What did you do baa-chan pick a random bum off the

street."

Tsunades vein shows in here head when naruto used his nickname for her, She's about to yell at naruto about respect when they hear Ryuu

burst out laughing "that's hilarious kid, I know we'll get along now, always liked it when people are blunt about their opinions" Everyone

around him sweat drops.

Tsunade recovers and clears her throat to gain the attention "Now as for your mission, with all other teams out on missions we are force to

give you an A-Rank mission" Naruto jumps in the air yelling yes, earning him a stern look from the both ladies in the room, Ryuu chuckles and

leans against the wall.

Tsunade continues " you will be working with two more genin and a chuunin, the genin are Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, and the

chuunin will be Shikamaru, the official briefing will tomorrow at 8 am don't be late this time dismissed" As she watches team 7 leave Shizune

enters the room and closes the door, leaving the two women alone.

Shizune looks at tsunade, " Are you sure you should trust him, for all we know he might be part of the akatsuki" Tsunade sighs and reaches

in her desk taking out a bottle of sake and taking a swig. " I don't know, but if he is the person I think he is, he'll be the best person for

naruto to know, but still have an Anbu shadow them and report. " " Ok ill get it done, any particular anbu?" Tsunade looks at with a serious

look "yes, one from the darkness squad" shizune looks at Tsunade in surprise but bows her head "i'll get it done" She leaves the room to

deliver the message.

Tsunade takes another swig of her sake and looks out to the third Hokage carved in the mountain. "Saratobi-sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto wakes up the next morning to someone knocking on his door, he stares at the clock "five o'clock, who the hell. Naruto gets out of bed

and goes to the door, when he opens it he is greeted by non other then the tall figure of Ryuu. Naruto throws him an irritated look "What do

you want". Ryuu simply smiles and says, "To talk to you of course". Naruto tries to throw the door closed, but it's caught by Ryuu's foot "easy

there my young fox friend, I have info you might like". Naruto is caught by surprise at the fox comment for second, allowing Ryuu to slip in

and close the door, "wow this place is pretty sma…" suddenly naruto has a knife to Ryuu's throat. Ryuu looks down at the boy noticing the

red tint in his eyes. Naruto looks at him angrily "who the fuck are you, are you from the akatsuki". Ryuu the tip of the knife with two fingers

and moves it from his throat "easy there kid I'm an ally, I just happen to be an expert of sorts when it comes to things like Jinchuuriki and

hanyou" naruto growl "I don't believe you". Ryuu sighs, "Alright, alright, maybe you will trust me after our mission, but just be quick about it,

you're further along then I first thought." Naruto watches him open the door and step half out it "O, naruto one last thing, you're not the

only one with a demonic side." As he leaves naruto catches his eyes and swears he can see two red draconic eyes instead of the usual

shade of brown.

Mission Room-debrief

Tsunade stands in front of the group of kids in front of her, sad she has to send them on this type of mission. As soon as all of the people are

settled in she begins the mission briefing. "Welcome everyone, for most of you this will be your first true military mission, so you will need to

take this seriously. Also, all of you will kill an enemy on this mission, it will most likely be unavoidable, and as a general order, unless you can

capture a few any that see you must kill them. Now I'll let the person who retrieved the intel to brief you on the mission Ryuuyami-san."

"thank you Hokage-sama," Ryuu lays a map down on the table, this is a sound village outpost located on the border of fire and sand, it

seems as though it's a lab for one of Orochimaru's experiment, the type is a need to know only. We have three different targets, an

assassination, sabotage, and retrieval. Our assassination target will be Kabuto, I believe you have all met him at one point; he is considered

the second in command and is located at this outpost. The sabotage is for the living generator that produces the power for the facility, be

warned I have no idea what form it has, but it is supposed to be some kind of living creature hooked to machinery, the third target is an

ancient artifact with unusual properties, we will divide into three teams. The assassination team will consist of Kakashi and Shino with

Kakashi as the lead, the second team will be Hinata and Naruto" at this Hinata gasps quietly "_with naruto-kun alone" _She blushes a light

blush and starts touching her fingers together Ryuu continues, "the last team will be me and Shikamaru, sakura you will stay back and

observe, this is a real mission with real risks, and I need you to report if we die" he looks at the children. "this is no longer some fat lady

asking to catch her cat (they have one in each village, I swear sometimes I think it's a hidden village requirement), this is real, one mistake

and your dead, I need you to use your head and don't hesitate to kill understand, good we leave tomorrow at 12:00 pm, have a nice day,

enjoy it and treasure it like your last day alive" the serious look he had till now turns into a smile "hope I didn't scare you" he then smile and

bows to Tsunade before leaving.

Streets of Konoha

Naruto is walking with sakura and Shikamaru toward Icharaku Ramen when Shikamaru sighs for the third time, "maan, what a drag, who

was that crazy dude, he had Hinata close to feinting". Sakura giggles, "You sure it was cause she was sitting next to Naruto" Naruto gives

her a puzzled look "what do you mean sakura-chan?" "Baka, you're so dense. Anyway I have to go do some chores see you tomorrow." With

that she runs of toward her house mumbling something about ninjas shouldn't have chores. Naruto looks after her with the same puzzled

expression, but just shrugs and enters Icharaku with Shikamaru, they both sit down and order their ramen, they get through their first bowl

and Hinata enters and walks to their table, poking her fingers together and looking at the ground she shyly talk " N-naruto-kun I-I thought

we c-could, um, look at t-the review for our m-mission" she quickly adds "you don't h-have to if you d-don't want to" naruto stands up,

excited at the thought of his mission "Of course Hinata lets go" he grabs her hand, causing her faint blush to deepen and almost causes her

to faint, and run out the door. Shikamaru, who was left with the bill, sighs and says "What a drag" before ordering another bowl of ramen.

Random Training Ground

About 4:00 Naruto and Hinata are sitting on the ground across from each other and looking through the layout of the facility trying to decide

the fastest and easiest route to their target "N-naruto-kun I t-think if w-we take this hall w-we can avoid a lot of t-the e-enemies" Naruto

looks at the route she pointed and suddenly jumps up "that it Hinata, I never knew you were so smart" this causes Hinata to blush a deep

red and start poking her fingers together "t-thank you naruto-kun" inside she was thinking "he thinks I'm smart, I'm so happy" Naruto sits

down right next to her and says "alright let's get to the next thing" they both reach for the same paper and their hands touch, they both pull

back and mutter sorry to one another, naruto thinking "why am I embarrassed, hmm must be nervous about tomorrows mission" he then

looks at the watch and jumps up and yells "crap I'm late I need to go meet ero-sannin" Hinata also notices the time "I h-have to go to, my

f-father wishes for me to t-train with H-hanabi." She stands up and naruto gives her a friendly hug and runs off yelling "see you tomorrow

Hinata" leaving a highly stunned and blushing Hinata behind, it takes about five seconds before she fully processes the hug in her mind and

at that moment she feints.

The shadowy figure of Ryuu stands in the tree watching the Hyuuga girl feint. He chuckles and says "That kid has great potential, but he is

really dense, wouldn't you say Jaraiya." Jaraiya, who is hiding behind a tree about five feet away, sweat drops,"_caught already" _he comes out

from behind the tree with a sigh "Ya, I have to agree with you, now I guess I should tell you why I was hiding" Ryuu chuckles "No need, I'd

think Tsunade was stupid if she didn't give an independent ninja working for her a shadow, I expected." Jaraiya chuckles "of course, now let

me ask, what you want with Naruto" Ryuu looks at him and sigh "I hate explanations but to sum it up, I'm curious. The nine tails fox demon

Kyuubi is considered a very high ranking demon in hell, I want to see if a human with such a powerful evil inside can still control himself and

maybe even wield its powers or more", Jaraiya rises his eyebrow, "Or more?" Ryuu simply chuckles "no more can't be a spoiler of surprises

can I" with that he jumps down on the ground. "Jaraiya, please believe me I mean the village nor Naruto no harm." He walks over to the

feinted girl and gently shakes her awake; when she wakes up and sees Ryuu she jumps back. "easy there girl, I'm not gonna hurt you, just

thought it was an odd place to be sleeping, why don't you head on home and get some rest your gonna need all the energy you can get for

our mission. And, o, I think naruto will come around soon, don't give up okay." Hinata blushes and says, "Hay Ryuu-san thank you", then

runs off in the direction of the Hyuuga complex. Ryuu chuckles "this is gonna be interesting."

Naruto looks at Sasuke, disgusted and sad toward the form he adopted for power, the red chakra coming from his body burns with evil and

hate, Sasuke hold a black chidori in his hand, Naruto has a red Rasengan in his hand, they charge at each other with full intent on using their

deadly attacks they collide and everything goes black. Naruto looks around until he sees a giant cage, two red eyes glaring out from him, "its

all your fault you know, growls a deep voice from within the cage "yes all your fault, you were to weak, to pitiful to save him, it was you who let him lose his heart. Yes, you who called him friend is the one to blame, you failed him, let him be taken. I can help you know accept my

power and release the seal," dark red chakra spills out from the cave as naruto reaches toward the seal, when the dark energy hit him it

burnes, bringing him back to reality, he looks up at the red eyes as he hears the guttural growl from the Kyuubi, "you little brat take the seal

off now and I promise the villages destruction will be quick, if not then you will live in eternal torment" naruto shakes his head hard breaking

the fatigue washing over him,"Stupid fox what makes you think I'd listen to you" a dark laugh fills the chamber, "fine if that's your answer",

the red chakra flows quickly from within the cage and encompasses Naruto making him feel as though he is in the middle of a raging

inferno….

Naruto wakes up with a scream, looking aroung frantically with a kunai in his hand. His coldsweat cuasing him to shiver in the chilly room,

after not seeing any enemies in his vacinaty he begins feeling tears swelling in his eyes, pushing them down he looks at his alarm clock,

which failed to go off half an hour earlier, leaving him only fifteen minutes to get to the gates of Konoha for his mission. He jumps out of bed

and throws on his clothes then runs out the door to meet his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto arrives at the gates in ten minutes, seeing everyone but Kakashi had already arrived, including a group of friends to say goodbye, Ryuu is at the guard booth

flirting with the guard Kumiki, to Harugawa's great irritation. Shikamaru is staring at the clouds while talking to Chouji. Sakura is whispering to Ino about one thing or

another, Shino is standing by himself in the quiet way that's his signature. Hinata is standing listening to her father having a heated argument with Tsunade. Hinata

looks nervous with her gaze looking at the ground in front of her feet. Naruto gets in closer to hear the conversation "my useless daughter cannot go on this mission

she is to weak." Tsunade stars the arrogant man in the eyes and speaks in a strained voice "I beg to differ, Hiashi, I've read her report from the chuunin exams and I

believe she shows great skill and even greater potential." Hiashi's voice rises with anger "so you but here on the same team as that fox brat" Tsunade's eyes gleam

with malice at the rude mention of Naruto "Your treading on dangerous grounds Hiashi" he is taken back by the obvious threat, but it doesn't last long, and returns

with a fury "fine then, as her father and guardian I hereby withdraw her from this mission." "that's impossible, you should know as a retired shinobi that as soon as

they are ninja then their orders from the village trump any personal connections" Hiashi gains a look that does not hide his hatred toward the new hokage "you will

not use that old law against me Hinata will do nothing but weaken the team and I refuse to let her go" Naruto had enough to get his blood boiling. Barging in on the

conversation he points a finger at Hiashi "how dare you say Hinata will weaken this team, she is a great ninja, she is smart and resourceful and strong. She is willing

to fight against someone even when she's scared, and what do you do, you put her down, I can't stand people like you. I know she's strong, it's as sure as me

becoming Hokage one day, Believe it." Hinata looks up at Naruto in surprise as he defends her "_naruto-kun believes in me, then I can do this, I will do this."_ Hiashi just

smirks and says "it doesn't matter what you believe boy, she will not come on this mission. Hinata, come." Hinata jumps at her name but stays were she is "what are

you doing Hinata, I said come!" "n-no." Hiashi stares down at his daughter " What did you say, I am your father and clan leader you will not disobey me" Hinata looks

at Naruto who gives her a nod and thumbs up, restoring her dwindling courage "n-no father I w-wish to go on this m-mission w-with Naruto-kun." Hiashi looks like he's

ready to rip someone's head off "Fine, but there will be consequences when you come back" with that he stomped of back into the village." Naruto grins real wide and

puts his arm over Hinata's shoulder making her almost faint, "Good job Hinata, and don't mind him. He's just got a stick shoved so far up his a…" "Naruto" Tsunade

exclaims quickly. Hinata giggles a little and naruto says "Hey you should laugh more often, you look cute when you do" Hinata blushes at this "_naruto thinks I'm cute, _

_Naruto think _I'm _cute." _Hinata smile proudly her day improving tremendously at the comment.

Kakashi suddenly appears next to them "Aww, what a touching seen" naruto jumps and then quickly yells "Your late" Kakashi starts in "well you see, there was this

young lady with a lot of groceries that I had to help" Tsunade and Naruto say in unison "you're lying" Kakashi sweat drops and says "no one has any faith in me"

Ryuu see's Kakashi and announces, "Ok now that everyone's finally here, we can set off, if we leave now we might be able to make it to one of my favorite campsites,

its right next to a natural hot spring, follow me everyone." With that he jumps into the tree, with six ninja following close behind.

They reach the campsite 15 minutes after dark. They all set up the tents and start the fire before taking out their rations and eating. After eating Ryuu stands up and

says, "I'm going to scout ahead; there is a natural hot spring in a cave little through those trees if you want to wash up. We wake up at dawn tomorrow so be ready."

With that he walks into the woods and disappears.

Sakura stands up and says "I'm first" and walks toward the hot spring. Shino walks of quietly toward an old tree and looks at it. Shikamaru walks over to Hinata and

invites her to a game of shogi, she agrees and they take out and set the board. Kakashi stays sitting by the fire reading his usual book. Naruto walks over and starts

to talk to Hinata and Shikamaru.

A little ways away Ryuu is running through the trees, keeping his senses open for any danger. He stops in a clearing and looks around before making 2 hoots and a

caw. Three people come out on the opposite end of the clearing one is a giant, standing at about 6 foot 8 inches, his arms covered by gauntlets, one with several

wickedly curved blades that go up his arms and end at the shoulder, the fingers on the gauntlet gleam with deadly sharpness. The other gauntlet is rounds and

smooth except for the small thin strips of red metal that go up the arm, the hand on this gauntlet looks like a small boulder when his fist is clenched. The second

person, a female, is small her forehead it crowned with markings and to small curved swords are sheathed on her back, she wears a red cloak with the front open,

underneath she wears a red skin tight cloth armor, small black metal places over her weak points of the body and several pockets contain lock picks, kunai and poison

darts, and sunglasses, even though its night, her red hair reaches to her lower back like a waterfall of blood. The last person is of average height; he has on a gray

trench coat and looks all together ordinary. Ryuu smiles and waves before walking up to the three people. The girl walks up to him and grabs the back of his head by

his hair and kisses him with a long passionate kiss. When they break of the kiss Ryuu smiles "didn't think you'd miss me this much Akane." She hugs him and says, "of

course I miss you Ryuu".

Ryuu turn toward the other people and nods his head. The guy in the trench coat walks up "Hey Ryuu how's the mission" "easy right now, we'll reach the sound base

in a day at the most and we'll attack after getting a better look at the layout and make any last changes to the plan, if need be what about yours Anurak."

"Slow the akatsuki haven't been moving much and Bantoru hasn't had much luck in locating any of their bases" the giant just shakes his head and says, "It aint my

fault, Oi've used every one o me contacts but 'ose akatsuki are slippery fellows, Oi'm not sure if they 'ave a permanent base."

Suddenly Ryuu's instincts kick into overdrive as he dodges three shuriken that came flying at him. The other does likewise. The all jump to the middle of the clearing,

facing in four directions with their backs to one another. They all stretch their senses out. Ryuu stands with an odd hand sign, ready to activate his jutsu, Akane has

her blades drawn in a thief style, scanning the tree for the assaulter, Anurak is stand in a Mui Thai stance, Bantoru in a kickboxing stance, his gauntlets up to protect

his face.

Ryuu speaks quietly to his companions, "ten sound nine, from the feel, all at jounin level. Sound Anbu maybe?" Akane nods, "Ya, they've got us surrounded; maybe

you and Bantoru should sit out, that way it not as unfair." Ryuu smiles, "not this time my demon has wanted blood for the past week, this is a chance to satiate that

thirst." All four smiles and nod as more shuriken and Kunai start flying toward them. They jump and kick off each other's feet, flying toward the hidden sound ninja.

Four ninja jump out of the trees toward Ryuu. He quickly Flashes through seven hand signs ending on the one he had when in the middle of the clearing. "Demon

Style: Dark Lighting Surge" he points his hands at one of the enemies and black lightning surges out, hitting the enemy and barreling straight through his chest. Ryuu

land and the three remaining surround him and draw their weapons. The drawn weapons pulse with a red energy. Ryuu frown, "be careful they have demon blades" ,

Akane frown as two edge in on her, blades drawn, the other four split up between Anurak and Bantoru and draw their blades.

One of the three that are concentrating on Ryuu charges him, Ryuu deflects a downward strike by hitting the flat of the sword with the back of his palm, he punch the

enemy three time in the stomach that goes into a roundhouse to the head, effectively snapping the sound nin's neck and sending him flying into one of his teammate,

knocking the teammate off balance for a second, long enough for Ryuu to draw his blade and slice both living and dead ninja in half. The last of Ryuu's opponents look

in shock as the blood of his companions spray over the mysterious man. Ryuu's eyes gleam with pleasure as the brown drains into a blood red. The enemy quickly

recovers from the shock and stabs his sword in the ground yelling "Demon Blade Chasm", a chasm starts opening at the sword and speeds toward Ryuu, who jumps,

when the chasm reaching under Ryuu the enemy pulls the blade and magma shoots out of the chasm and up to Ryuu. The sound nin smile until Ryuu burst out of the

lava and swing his sword as he passes the enemy. He then sheaths the sword as the sound nin's head falls from the body and hits the ground. The other sound nin

look on this in horror and immediately flees. Ryuu looks at the cowardly shinobi "Anurak, Bantoru, chase them and kill them." Anurak raises an eyebrow "What about

Akane." Ryuu smiles "we have to make up for missed time" Anurak and Bantoru smile and jump after the sound nin.

*WARNING: LEMON ALERT*

Ryuu turns and suddenly gets knock over as Akane jumps on him; she proceeds to kiss him deeply, her tongue requesting entrance to his mouth, which he allows. As

their tongues wrestle in their mouth, they start relieving each other of their clothing; they get down to their underwear before breaking their kiss. Panting for a breath

Akane whispers "I want you" Ryuu answers, "I'm your" before kissing her again. She trails her hand down his chest and stomach and starts rubbing his crotch through

his boxers, causing him to grow and harden to his full 7 and a half inches,. He takes off her bra and cups her perfectly formed breast in his hand, giving it a squeeze

that elicits a moan from Akane. He takes his fingers and swirls around her tit three before trailing it down her stomach and into her red panties, feeling the moistness

he runs his fingers down it, middle finger down the center and index and ring fingers on the edge. She moans sweetly and literally rips off his boxers, grabbing his

member and pumping it few times before standing up and ridding herself of her panties. She lowers herself and flips around to the 69 position, putting her wet pussy

in Ryuu's face. Ryuu starts licking her pussy, swirling the tip of his tongue on her clit four times then licking down the middle, circling his tongue around her entrance a

few times before entering. He then curls his tongue and moving the tip to lick the inside walls. Her juices flow into his mouth as she becomes more aroused, she starts

licking the shaft of his cock making her why up and swirling it on the tip. She lowers her head until the head of his cock is in her mouth, she licks the tip again and dips

her head until more than half the length is in her mouth, she starts bobbing her head up and down, taking more in every time until she has his full length in her mouth

and throat. Ryuu groans from the massive pleasure and as he gets closer to his own climax he lifts her up and turns her, her pussy just an inch above his cock she

lowers herself and takes the entire length inside her moaning as she is. Once it's in she starts riding him like a cowgirl, her breath becoming heavier, he starts helping

by thrusting every time she comes down, her panting quickly becoming moans the then become scream "Ryuu, Ryuu, RYUU, god fuck me fuck me harder" Ryuu obliges

and flips her on her back and lifts her leg ramming his cock in her almost too hard, almost, he pulls it out slowly, then rams it in quickly, repeating until she starts yelling

"I'm Cumming I'm Cumming" he increases his efforts and feels himself heading there "I'm Cumming to" he kisses her deeply as he releases deep inside her. Pulling it

out and laying next to her, he brushes the hair from her eyes; he looks deeply at the red eyes, a black pentacle in the iris of on and a black pentagram in the other. "I

love you Akane, I won't ever give you up" she smile and stands up, sliding on her clothes she says, "I better get going before my father finds me gone from the

caravan, you know how the fire lord is." Ryuu sighs, "Ya I know don't forget to put in your contacts" e stands up and puts on his cloths before turning around and

kissing her "I'll see you soon beautiful" with that he jumps into the trees and makes his way back to the camp.

*LEMON END *

Naruto is standing guard when Ryuu comes out of the woods, he walks up to naruto "I'll relieve your kid go get some sleep. Naruto nod and says "I gotta hit the hot

spring first; I haven't gotten to go there yet." With that Naruto walks into the woods toward the spring, he starts stripping nude before he hears a soft humming, he

looks around a rock and see's Hinata standing in the spring in the nude. Naruto quickly hides behind the rock, his face red from the eyeful he just had through his

embarrassment he still can't help but to think "Wow you'd never guess cause of that coat but Hinata is hot" He is about to leave when he hears Hinata get out and

walk toward her clothes that are right across from Naruto she grabs and looks up seeing naruto standing there wide eyed and nude. The flush on Hinata's face as she

sees her crush like that invents new shades of red, she nearly passes out but is able to hold it "N-naruto-kun w-w-what…" Naruto holds up his hands "its not what

you think I'm not a pervert I was just trying to take a bath I'll leave" The mixture of embarrassment and opportunity gives Hinata a sudden burst of courage "w-wait"

she moves toward him but trip and falls right on him. Her laying on him, with both being nude, causes Hinata to do something without thinking, she kisses naruto

deeply. Realizing what she just did Hinata jumps up suddenly and says "s-sorry" and runs out of the spring cave, grabbing her clothes on the way out. Naruto,

stunned by the kiss watches her leave and notices a book drop out of Hinata's pants pocket. He gets up and grabs the book, opening it on a whim he realizes it's her

diary and he open to the page about the chuunin exams "_Naruto not only noticed me but cheered for me and even stood up for me, I'm so happy" _he flips to an earlier

entry _"Naruto played another prank today, this time painting the hokage faces, I wish I was brave enough to do that, I wish I could be like Naruto." _He flips to the entry

about his fight against Neji _"he did it, Naruto beat Neji, he's so strong so good, I know he will become hokage, if he can work hard enough to beat Neji, then I can work hard _

_enough to become a good konuichi, that way he'll be sure to see me and maybe even like me" _Naruto looked at the entry in confusion and says out loud "that cant mean,

no she doesn't like me… does she" he puts back on his clothes , slipping the Diary back into his pocket. He walks back to camp, the kiss and diary entries racing

through his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not getting this chapter out in a while I was moving and dealing with school but here it is chapter 4

The team of fire shinobi creeps to the edge of a cliff overlooking the sound base taking in the layout.

Ryuuyami speaks in a quiet voice "good looks like the Intel on the layout was precise, now does everyone remember their plans?"

They all nod and jump away towed the different entrances they have chosen. Ryuu and Shikamaru approached the basement door, Ryuu kills the two guard with a few kunai through the between the eyes and enter into a dank cellar that has been fashioned into a lab. Around them are vials of a strange red glowing liquid.

"_demon blood, he's already got to summoning weak demon, I've got to hand it to him, he might be evil but he is a genius for getting this far so fast." _Ryuu thinks as they dash toward the door on the other end of the room

Stopping at the door they listen and hear people talking. They both bring out their kunai and nod; bursting through the door they throw the kunai and kill two of the three guards with deadly precision. The last guard reaches for the alarm but Shikamaru traps him in the shadow bind jutsu. Ryuu get behind him and puts him in a full nelson. As soon as Shikamaru releases his jutsu Ryuu snaps his neck.

They both start dashing even farther into the base following the route outlined for them on their map. They only slow down to kill the few guards that get in there way.

Ryuu suddenly stops Shikamaru and says

"Isn't it odd, I know this place has what we are looking for, but the guards...?"

Shikamaru nods, "ya there aren't very many, not even enough for a low security facility"

Ryuu frowns and looks around, "I don't trust this, be on guard and let's proceed with caution our target is around the next corner."

They go around the next corner and down the hall some until they are stopped by a massive door with an odd design on it in the middle is an oddly shaped key hole and a small table with a cube on top. Ryuu smiles.

"Okay Shikamaru its time for your job, that puzzle box fits the keyhole when solved you do that for me will you."

"You could help you know"

"I wish but I can't seems we have a bit of a problem behind us"

They both turn around to see a variety of creatures coming out of the ground. Shikamaru jumps

"What are those?"

Ryuu frowns "Low class familiars, they aren't hard to kill but they do like attacking in huge waves, and they are tricky and deadly. You take care of that puzzle and ill keep these critters off of you."

Shikamaru turns around and sets to solve the puzzle, as soon as he picks up the cube, several small demons jump out toward him only to meet with Ryuu's hand emitting a powerful electrical field frying the demons in an instant

"Now now that aint nice" Ryuu grins an evil grin "your opponent right now is me"

He launches toward the group of demons, unsheathing and slicing the first two rows of demons in half. He then performs a few one handed seal, punching toward the enemies, unleashing a gale of wind blowing them all back. Ryuu then creates a shadow clone behind the enemies; the shadow clone performs several seal and slaps the wall that the group of demons is flying toward. The wall erupts into spike, skewering the demons and shadow clone.

Ryuu chuckles "demonkebabs anyone"

More demons start forming from the floor and quickly replace the killed demons, Ryuu sighs and launches himself toward the new group, slashing and dodging. The walls start getting painted with the blood of the demon as more and more start spawning before long there is twice the amount of demons crowding the hall.

Ryuu jumps back and curses under his breath

"Damn, Shikamaru I need you to hurry it seems for everyone I kill another two or three seems to take its place"

Shikamaru nods as he works on the cube "almost there"

Ryuu growls under his breath, and sheaths his sword.

"I'm tired of this"

He then flashes through fifteen hand signs ending on his own special on.

"Dragon style: Ryuuhi jutsu"

Ryuu inhales deeply before exhaling fire hot enough to melt everything in its path; it incinerates the demons leaving only charred ashes on the ground

Ryuu chuckles again "that's what I call well done"

Shikamaru yells out to Ryuu "finished" before slamming it into the lock and twisting the door glows red and opens letting Ryuu and Shikamaru enter as demons start forming from the floors again, once inside they push the door closed. The sound of it locking resonates into the room behind them, they both sigh in relief

Ryuu sniffs and looks toward Shikamaru, "is it just me or does something smells like dog breath?"

They both turn around to see a giant three headed dog staring directly at them.

Ryuu starts saying "o fu-"before the dog slams him into the wall, knocking Shikamaru down and stepping on his leg, snapping it in several places.

Shikamaru looks up in pain, expecting to see a bloody mess was Ryuu was slammed against. Instead Ryuu has his feet planted against the wall and arms against the giant beast

Ryuu slams a fist into the Cerberus and sends it flying to the other side of the room.

"Mother fucker that hurt" he looks at the giant dog and dashes toward it performing several seals Shikamaru hadn't ever seen.

"Demon style: Yamirai Bakuhatsu" (Dark lightning explosion)

A sphere of electric energy emits from Ryuu's hand, expanding quickly and hitting the mutt in the side

All three heads cry out in pain before looking at the attacker, growling they shake off the pain and open their mouth, sending a red blast of pure chakra at Ryuu

Ryuu takes the hit head on and tries to stop it with his hands, it drive him back to the wall but with the extra leverage he is able to stop and lift it were it shoots through into the ceiling, he moves before he gets crushed by the falling stones.

Ryuu starts blowing on his red hands "ouch ouch that burns" he looks at the demon and smile

"You know you're pretty darn powerful, you'd make a good pet"

The cerbures roars at and jumps toward him, swiping with his claws, Ryuu dodges and starts performs more hand signs, he runs underneath the monster and punch him in the stomach.

"Demon style: demonic slavery seal" giant seals start appearing on the dogs body, engulfing it in a red light. Cerberus yelps as he begins to shrink, transforming into a small scroll with a metal clasp in the shape of the Cerberus.

Ryuu grabs the scroll and smile before walking over to Shikamaru, performing a few quick hand seals he presses his hand against Shikamaru's leg "Chakra Cast jutsu"

A blue cloth emits from Ryuu's palm and raps itself around Shikamaru's broken leg, snapping the bone back into place and solidifying.

"You should be okay in a few weeks, now let's hope there aren't any more little surprises"

Shikamaru simply nods, stunned by pain and the battle he just witnessed. Ryuu helps him to his feet and to the other side of the room were the see a small statue in the shape of a black dragon, as Ryuu reaches for it starts glowing red, demonic chakras seething out of it

"danm that Orochimaru he's got that thing running like a danm factory, wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't been able to get in here for the past month cause of that beast friend of ours, I didn't expect him to be naïve enough to think he'd be able to summon and control a high class demon like that so soon."

Ryuu reaches into a pocket and pulls out a roll of cloth with glowing symbols on it and wraps the statue in it before sealing it into a scroll

"Now let's get out of here, with this seals it should cause those familiars to have disappeared, we should find the other two teams and get the fuck ought to here."

TEAM Kakashi and Shino

Kakashi and Shino dash from corner to corner, dispatching enemies as they move

They get to a door toward the center of the building and listen in, inside they hear Kabuto speaking to someone "what do u mean someone has infiltrated the demons sanctum, who is powerful enough to get past the familiars and the Cerberus, Orochimaru was on his way here to take care of that overgrown mutt himself, even I couldn't beat it.

An artificial voice response, "I haven't a clue my sensors must have failed me, I sensed demonic chakras several times more powerful then the Cerberus and next thing I knew Cerberus and the familiars were gone"

Kabuto is silent for a few seconds "another summoning?"

The voice replied "negative, this source came from outside the building"

Kabuto sighs" very well monitor their position and send as many ninja their why as possible if we can stop these intruders I'm sure your father will reward you"

"Affirmative but I would watch your neck it seems we you have a few mice outside your door yourself"

Hearing this both Leaf Shinobi burst into the room to attack Kabuto, they see a holographic image disappear as soon as they enter the room.

Kabuto turns around and uses his Chakra scalpels to slice through the two ninja, revealing that they are insect clones, he moves just in time for two kunai to speed past his head.

Kakashi and Shino enter the room, kunai raised at their foe.

Kabuto looks at them, the light flashing in his glasses "Kakashi, I was wondering when I'd see you again, and look who we have here the Aburame kid, Orochimaru would love to cut u up and see exactly how your clans symbiosis with bugs work."

Kabuto launches himself at Shino slashing, Shino barely dodges as Kakashi delivers a kick toward Kabuto's head, he sucks and sweeps his leg at kakashi's feet, tripping him, Kakashi recovers by flipping on his hand and then to his feet. Shino sends a knee at Kabuto only to be blocked by his arm. Kabuto stabs his Chakra scalpel at Shino, Shino dodges but still receives a shallow cut in the stomach, from his sleeves, thousands of insects start flying out, Kabuto jumps back and does a few hand signs "Katon: fireball jutsu"

Kabuto destroys the swarm, but Kakashi breaks through the dying bugs with the raikiri ready in his hand, he stabs Kabuto straight through the heart.

As the body slumps down they hear laughing, they turn and see Kabuto by the door, "you fell for it again Kakashi when will you learn, I'd love to stay and chat but Orochimaru will want to know what is happening here good bye" he throws a smoke bomb on the floor and disappears in the smoke.

"danm he was just controlling another dead body" Kakashi sighs, "well I guess that part of the mission is failed lets go try to find the others and tell them."

TEAM Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata make their way through the dark damp basement, looking carefully around every corner to check for enemies and dodging into dark corners when they see one.

They finally arrive at a door labeled "Generator Room: Death on entry"

They look at each other and draw their Kunai before bursting through the door.

Inside they see a good sized room with cables draping down the wall, running across the floor and into a giant machine, the front of the machine has a windowed cockpit, inside a gaunt figure looks up at them.

This figure smile and opens the cockpit and steps out of the cockpit. He looks at the two leaf Nin, his serpentine eyes stop on Hinata and look her up and down, he chuckles malevolently and speaks with an electronic voice.

"It must be my lucky day I haven't had a girl in a long time" he then licks his lips with a forked tongue. "And my father should be happy if I save those Hyuuga eyes of yours."

Hinata steps back with a gasp, Naruto jumps in front of her, "Aren't you forgetting someone freak. I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the next hokage, and I'm the one you should be paying attention to, because I'm here to kill you.

The man looks at Naruto. "Very well U-za-ma-ki, I am Naga, son of Orochimaru, it's nice to meet you please die now."

A cable detaches itself from the wall and speeds toward Naruto. Naruto duck down and kicks it away from him. He then spins his body for momentum and flings a kunai at Naga, who steps out of the way smiling.

"A kunai won't work on me boy"

Naruto grins and says "fine try this"

He puts his hands in the shadow clone position, jumps in the air above Naga and yells

"Multi shadow clone"

Fifty narutos appear and surround Naga

"Uzamaki Shower"

All narutos throw a kunai then speed toward Naga

Naga rises a shield of cables and block the kunai, then with deadly precision, wipes the shadow clones out, except one who manages to get past with a Resangan, pressing it into Naga's stomach and lunching him back into the machine.

"Hell ya I kicked his ass"

An evil electronic laugh emerges from around them, "is that what you really think, you foolish, foolish boy." Naga emerges again from the machine, this time with cables attached to his back like a battery, it lifts him from the ground and several other cables rise up around him, they break from the walls and twist into two giant snake.

Hinata steps back in fear as she looks on this with her Byakugan "n-Naruto he's a monster, h-his tenketsu, Th-they are in the c-cables"

Naga just laughs and points at Naruto, suddenly the cables snakes both lurch at him, barely missing him as he jumps and lands on, running along it he gets close to Naga and punches him right in the face.

Naga, barely effected, grins and says, "Thanks you just left the pretty girl open"

Suddenly one of the snakes lunches itself at Hinata and bites her with fangs made up of crooked metal and electricity, sending one through a lung and the other one through her stomach,

Naruto see's this and sprints toward Hinata on the snakes back, when he reaches the mouth he pries open the mouth and grabs Hinata, jumping away and setting her on the ground. Hinata looks up at Naruto with misty eyes

"Hinata you're going to be okay"

Hinata smiles and touches Naruto's face, in a quiet whisper she says "T-thank you N-Naruto, I'm h-happy to have kn-known you, I-I love you" she coughs up blood and then her hand goes limp, her last breath leaving her lips.

Naruto looks down in shock, the world seeming to slow to a snail's pace, her last words running through his mind

"_I love you-I love you- I love you"_

Suddenly he's in a giant room with leaking pipes and a cage at one end; he looks up at the cage as two red eyes appear.

"**SEE BOY YOU WILL EVENTUALLY KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE"** A booming demonic voice says **"YES THEY WILL ETHER END UP DEAD OR THEY WILL HATE YOU, LIKE SASUKE, YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO SAVE OR HELP ANYONE, BUT I CAN CHANGE THAT"**

Naruto looks into those huge demonic eyes and says "how"

A wicked grin appears within the cage as red clouds exit it and swirl around Naruto.

Naruto looks up from Hinata at Naga, his Cerulean blue eyes changed to red with slitted pupils, he stands up and faces Naga, red Chakra flowing from him in a violent torrent, his birthmark whiskers become wider and three red chakra tails form behind him.

Naga raises an eyebrow at this site, "is this some unknown jutsu"

Naruto roars "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" consumed by rage the evil chakra swirls around and Naruto launches himself at Naga, one of the snakes puts itself in between them, but Naruto burst through it, his chakras slicing it into ribbons, Naga screams in pain as he feels his tenketsu in the snake get ripped from him

Naruto reaches Naga in a blink of an eye and starts pummeling him, breaking ribs and his nose before Naruto hold one hand behind him, the red chakras begin swirling around to his palm until they form a giant, red Resangan.

Naruto throws it into the chest of Naga, and it rips him apart, blood paint the walls and narutos face red, the Resangan explodes toward the machine and rips it apart to.

Just then Ryuu and Shikamaru walk into the room and see Naruto savagely kill Naga. Shikamaru jumps back as he sees his friend surrounded by the evil chakra, a fourth tail beginning to form.

Naruto looks at them with a crazed, bloodthirsty look in his eyes, then launches at them with another red Resangan in his hand, Ryuu flashes behind him then throws him to the ground before surrounding his fist with chakra and slamming it into Naruto's stomach, right on the seal, causing the red chakra to disappear as if a flame blown out.

Naruto looks at him in surprise, all rage gone. Then he looks at Hinata, jumping up he runs to her, Ryuu watches him pull her lifeless body into his arms and begin to cry

The last two companions enter the room as Ryuu walks toward Naruto.

"Put her down"

Naruto looks up and shakes his head

"Do you want me to save her or not?"

Naruto looks up an says "can you"

Ryuu simply nods and Naruto sets her down, Ryuu then takes out the Cerberus scroll and sets it on the ground next to her, flashing through several complicated hand seals, he looks at Naruto and says, "You owe me"

"Demon style: life force transfer, Resurrection jutsu"

Ryuu presses his hands on the scroll and Hinata, red energy begins flowing from the scroll and they hear a terrible roar from the demon in the scroll. The Energy flows through Ryuu and into Hinata, her wounds begin stitching together and she starts breathing again, Ryuu removes his hand from them and the scroll burst into flames.

Naruto runs drops to hinata's side and watches as her eyes open, he picks her up and gives her a tight hug, Hinata see's who is hugging her and feints automatically, with one word in her mind

"_N-Naruto-kun"_

Chapter 4 end

Sorry for not getting this out in a shit long time but it's here and I'll try making the next chapter sooner comment on anything just don't be an ass about it hope you enjoyed.


End file.
